Romantic Drabbles from Famous Quotes
by Lunais ED
Summary: Romantic drabbles of our famous Usagi/Mamoru and Senshi/Shittenou couples. The drabbles are based on famous movie quotes. I hope you enjoy them!
1. Gone with the wind

Quote 1: "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn" from Gone with the Wind

Characters: Usagi/Mamoru

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 230

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'The whole day she has been teasing me--that little minx! Even though, we were in the Crown's Arcade with _children_ around, she didn't care,' he thought staring at her.

Before she could do one more irresistible thing with her cherry pink lips, he protested in a whispering voice, "Usako! Can you _please _stop doing that?"

She gave him an innocent look with her blue eyes that were surely laughing with unmerciful cunningness inside. She questioned him with sweet innocence dripping in her voice, "What do you mean, Mamo-chan? I was only--"

"You were only licking your lips innocently out of habit," Mamoru interrupted with a frown. "Is that what you were going to say, Usako?"

Her blinking blue eyes gave him a quizzical look again. Usagi said with concerned eyes, "Yeah! You sound like you are in pain, Mamo-chan. Are you hurt somewhere?"

Mamoru closed his dark blue eyes and gave a long sigh to calm his nerves. He opened his eyes to look at her tongue licking her cherry-flavored lips again innocently; he groaned inwardly. He finally moved close to her and whispered in her perked-up ears, "Usako! If you don't stop doing that, something might happen... Something _to your lips!_"

With wide blue eyes, she looked at his desperate face. Suddenly with a pixie-like smirk, she whispered back, "Frankly my dear, I don't give a _damn_!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunais: How did you guys enjoy this short drabble? I welcome your critiques, reviews, and even flames!


	2. Some Like it Hot

Quote 6: "Well, nobody's perfect." from Some Like It Hot

Characters: Usagi/Mamoru

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: PG

Word Count: 252  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was blushing... and blushing hard! 'How can I not? When he stares at me like _that_' she thought blushing more than she thought was possible.

"Mamo-chan! What are you staring at?" She whispered shyly, peeking at him from the corner of her blue eyes.

His dark blue eyes continued to stare at her in awe. Mamoru finally answered, "Nothing, Usako! I was only seeing the brightest star in the cosmos." He was rewarded with another deep blush from her.

She pouted embarrassed at his flattering words but couldn't hide her glowing smile in the midst. She argued, "Well, nobody's perfect. I'm sure there are other bright stars in this cosmos." Usagi looked away, squirming shyly at his attention yet still anticipating an even more flattering response.

Instead, Mamoru took her chin and drew her closer. As her innocent blue eyes stared into his passionate darker ones, Usagi's head spun from the rush of blood to her head. She closed her eyes to steady herself... If she saw his handsome face anymore, she would've fainted from the happiness in her heart.

Then, he whispered near her sweet pink lips, "Usako... you are right! Nobody's perfect."

Her eyes snapped open at shock. Her blue eyes threw an accusing stare at him and her pink lips trembled to start her wailing.

Before she could however, Mamoru said, "but this nobody is perfect enough for me and I wouldn't have it any other way!" He kissed her before she could protest... or blush to death.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunais: A sweet, romantic drabble! I hope you enjoy this one. I got this one from SMFanfiction famous quotes challenge.

Please leave any criticisms, reviews or even flames. :D


	3. As Good as it Gets

Quote 22: "When, you first entered…" from As Good as It Gets (movie)

Characters: Usagi/Mamoru

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: PG

Word Count: 236  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Jump! Dodge! Kneel! Fire!' She thought; her light blue eyes darkened in deep concentration to obliterate the incoming monsters. 'Dodge! Kneel! Fire! Dod--'

"Dodge!" A gaggle of school girls squealed as they ducked behind Usagi. Disoriented from the abrupt squeal, she gawked down at the giggling girls who were peeking at someone at the door of the arcade and restaurant.

Curious, she turned around to see who the celebrity was, before her heart stopped. There he stood... with black tailored jacket suavely covering his toned muscles... with black shades stylishly being pulled out by his smooth fingers.... His dark shades rested on his pink lips for a second as his dark blue eyes stopped on her for what seemed like eons. His smooth lips curved into an affectionate smile as he strode to her.

His powerful body stopped right in front of her delicate one. His devilishly smooth lips teased her; "Meatball head! You didn't scream any insults at me when you just saw me enter the restaurant. Perhaps, you are taken by my handsomeness like the peeking girls behind you." The gaggle of girls suddenly shrieked and scattered in hopes of peeking at him in more secrecy.

Usagi stared at him with her bright blue eyes. Her sweet pink lips finally replied with a sincere smile, "Mamoru-san! When you first entered the restaurant, I thought you were handsome... and then, of course, you spoke!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunais: I hope you all enjoyed this one! I look forward to your comments (good or bad!)

Please leave any criticisms, reviews or even flames. :D


	4. When Harry met Sally

Quote 3: "I'll have..." from When Harry met Sally

Characters: Usagi/Mamoru

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: G

Word Count: 185  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stared at it... the monstrous calorific and diabetic thing she's drinking with a big sunny smile. He stared at his usual bleak black coffee that suited his tastes and needs through out the years. He knew... he knew that his wife had said that he doesn't have to change his habits for her sake, but just once... just once in his whole life, she wanted him to make one small sacrifice.

'Small? If I drink that monstrous calorific and diabetic thing even once in my lifetime, I can't begin to imagine the how _terribly _it will affect my heart.' Horrified at the thought, Dr. Mamoru stared woefully at his unassuming black coffee waiting for him patiently in their waiter's hands.

The waiter interrupted, "Sir! Would you like to have some black coffee?"

Dr. Mamoru stared at him with conflicted dark blue eyes. He looked at his wife again... happily slurping her drink and smiling sunnily at him. He looked at the patient strong-black coffee again and heaved a deep sigh. 'It's an easy choice,' he thought ruefully, and said, "I'll have what she's having."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunais: How did you guys enjoy this short romantic drabble? I look forward to your comments.


	5. A Good Year

Quote 98: "Forgive my lips..." from A Good Year

Characters: Makoto/Nephrite

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG

Word Count: 293

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'For a woman of such strength, she sure is a graceful dancer' he thought admiring her lithe figure gliding through the ballroom. Her pink lips wore a charming smile as her green eyes sparkled in pleasant politeness as she danced with a friend. Her brown ponytail-ed hair swayed to the life of its own with each twist and turn of its beautiful owner. Suddenly, her bewitching green eyes pierced him an accusing look; her pouting pink lips beckoned him to approach her instead of silently admiring her.

Nephrite strode to her slowly, taking his time to admire her as her twinkling eyes widened in anticipation. He finally stood in front of her as the dancing partners stopped their dance. Nephrite smiled charmingly and asked, "May I have this dance, my sweetheart?"

"Thought you would never ask, my dear husband," she said. Her pink lips gave a joyous giggle as she gave her hand for him to take.

Nephrite suavely assumed the dancing position as they glided through the ballroom gracefully. As she rested her head on his broad shoulder in pure peace, Makoto opened her eyes to see that they stopped in a private balcony.

He smiled at her lovingly and took her smooth fingers to his lips. As he placed the lightest of the kisses to her fingertips, his soulful brown eyes gazed into her sparkling green ones. "Forgive my lips, my dear, for they find joy in the most unusual places," Nephrite said as he gently began to lean into her pink lips.

"Why, if such a blissful sin needed forgiveness, then you must sin some more," she replied leaning into him. With that, his smooth lips found her trembling ones as they shared a sweet kiss under the twinkling stars.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunais: How did you guys enjoy this short romantic drabble of Makoto and Nephrite? I look forward to your comments.


	6. Enchanted

Quote 50: "I'm handsome even when I sleep?" from Enchanted

Characters: Ami/Zoicite

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: G

Word Count: 561  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ami sighed at the computer screen. Tiredly, she took out her glasses to pinch the bridge of her nose to relieve some tension. Her eyes stared back at the glaring computer screen. 'Come on, Ami! There're only 20 more pages left of the medical journal to read. You must finish reading it for the seminar tomorrow,' she reminded herself.

Staring at the computer screen again, her blue eyes started watering from strain. She snapped her eyes shut and looked away from the screen. As her glassy blue eyes opened slowly, the vision of her handsome husband caught her eyes.

She stared at him... He was brightly lit by the computer light in the dark room. She could see his face shining softly as he slept innocently on the bed. As she continued to study his face, she was surprised to realize that she unconsciously went to him.

She sat on the floor next to him, studying his luminous face unblemished by anything. His long dark blond hair framed his face and glowed with an exotic hue in the soft light. His broad chest rose up and down rhythmically as he breathed in deeply. His light pink lips were open ever so slightly in an innocent act of his sleep. His long eyelashes were perfectly thick as his eyes were closed. 'How can he look so handsome even when he's asleep?' she thought, sighing with a rosy blush and glistening blue eyes.

Suddenly his green eyes snapped open and his lips spoke, "I'm handsome even when I sleep?"

Shocked at the sudden act, she blushed tomato red and let out an unconscious "eep!" as she flew back from him. Mortified at her situation, she tried to scramble back to her computer before he caught her hand and pulled her to him. She fell on him and let out another "ah!" as she stared into his laughing blue eyes in shock.

"You didn't answer," he smiled lovingly and said again, "I'm handsome even when I sleep?"

"Zoicite! How did you know?" With a look of an innocent deer caught in fear, she stared at him with tomato-red cheeks.

"I'm your soul mate, my love! Whatever you think, I think," Zoicite gave another knowing smile. "So, I'm handsome even when I sleep!" he teased her.

Blushing deeper than possible, she just looked away from his teasing eyes and mumbled something into his chest.

"What was that, my love? I can't hear. I won't leave you till you say it, you know," he chuckled more at his wife's misfortune.

"..Read article tonight... me go!" was all he heard. He let out a deep laugh before bringing her to his lips. He teased, "OK! If you say yes to my question, then I will let you go!"

She blushed even deeper and tried to cover her face with her palms. She mumbled, "...s."

With a wide kind smile, Zoicite said finally, "OK, Ami! Go finish your work. But, don't exhaust yourself. Come sleep soon, OK?"

Ami dared to look at his smiling face and nodded relieved. "Hmm!" she said and left him on the bed. Though her trembling legs tried to get sweet comfort of sleep for the night, she willed herself to the computer and sighed unwillingly as she worked. This time though, a small smile unconsciously stayed on her lips throughout the peaceful night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunais: First Ami/Zoi drabble. How did you guys enjoy this long-ish one? I look forward to your comments!


	7. The Breakfast Club

Quote 38: "You're kind of sexy..."—The Breakfast Club (movie)

Characters: Rei/Jadiete of Sailor Moon series

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: PG

Word Count: 536

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei was angry... scratch that, she's beyond pissed! 'That insufferable man can't do dishes properly, can't do laundry properly, can't clean clothes properly, or at the very least, he can't even take care of himself properly. All his years of being roommates with three clean guys didn't even rub off his numskull head' she thought furiously.

Rei fumed more and more with each stair closer to her home. Imagining the blond idiot lounging around the house and watching sports or comedy shows on TV was making Rei's cheeks redder and redder with anger.

'Everyday! Every damn freaking day I clean up after him and all he does is make a mess claiming he's helping with such an innocent face,' her purple eyes burned in anger. 'And the days I seem to be busy, he goes and flirts with visiting girls,' her teeth grinded together.

'No more! No more I say! If I see one more mess or one more of his flirtation today, I'm gonna start beating his head with a iron rod this time instead of usual broom.' She narrowed her eyes in determination.

Her purple eyes closed to get ready for the fiery confrontation and with the last step in front of her opened door, her eyes snapped open to survey the damage.

There was the floor strewn with trash here and there as if he didn't get time to clean properly... or rather was too lazy to clean properly. And there he stood casually at the center of the room looking at her.

With fiery eyes, Rei yelled, "Jadiete! I told you to clean the house properly. Why can't you at least--"

He left the room. Rei's eyes widened at his gall! Snarling at his impudence, she strode after him into the room only to see their bedroom... spotless.

'Not spotless! But... romantic?' she thought as her purple eyes glazed over the soft romantic light with their single bed decorated with precious rose petals in symbol of love.

She dazedly walked towards the bed to see the romantic view more. With a light pink blush glazing her cheeks, she turned to him in askance.

"Happy Anniversary, my love!" He smiled and embraced her.

Still in daze, she looked at him, and said "Anniversary? I didn't realize it! How did you remember it?"

With twinkling blue eyes, he smiled and cupped her blushing cheeks, "Our wedding day is an unforgettable day, Rei. So, I remembered it to see your beautiful dazed face."

Smiling gratefully, Rei hugged him, "Jadiete! You really surprised me tonight. You cleaned up the grounds and the living ro--" Her eyes snapped open at the recollection. She stared at him accusingly, "why didn't you clean up them properly?"

He simply stared at her in awe, "Rei! You're kind of sexy when you are angry. I couldn't miss your reaction for the whole world!"

Rei blushed crimson and swatted at his shoulder coyly, "you realize your flattery will get you nowhere when I'm truly angry."

With a naughty smile, he replied, "I know my flattery will get me anywhere! Otherwise you would've killed me by now!"

They laughed and made their way to the romantic bed and a romantic evening.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lunais: How did you guys enjoy this long-ish drabble? I welcome your critiques, reviews, and even flames!


	8. Labyrinth

Quote 29: "It's only forever, not long at all." from Labyrinth

Characters: Usagi/Mamoru

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: G

Word Count: 215  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stared at his alluring face as he slumbered. As she looked at him from his wild mane to his content smile, she felt so lucky to have such a handsome, loving husband. Finally, she called his name, "Mamo-chan," as her bright blue eyes twinkled at him as she woke him up.

He opened his dark blue eyes slowly and gave a content smile, "Yes, Usako?" He brushed her golden locks out of her face as he stared into her eyes.

"Say, will you love me forever?" Her shining blue eyes looked into his dark ones with excitement.

Mamoru embraced her tightly and nuzzled his chin into her soft hair. "Why do you ask, my bunny?" he asked.

"Well," she rose from his chest and looked into his eyes closely, "it's only forever, not long at all!"

Chuckling, he teased her, "Really? I think it's far too-"

"Mamo-chan!" She shouted and pouted in a huff as she drew away from him.

Laughing loudly, he drew her petite form to him again and hugged her tightly. Ignoring her annoyed look, he said, "I think it's far too short if it's not forever, my love. I love you, Usako!"

With twinkling blue eyes and content smile, she hugged him tighter and said, "I love you too Mamo-chan!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunais: One of the shortest drabbles so far. How did you guys enjoy this one? I look forward to your comments!


	9. The Pirate

Quote 37: "If I didn't laugh, I should be very annoyed" from The Pirate

Characters: Minako/Kunzite

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: G

Word Count: 804  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, what is it? Add 2 spoons of salt and pepper," she muttered to herself and dropped two tablespoons of the said quantities to a small pot of curry. She swirled the hot curry gingerly with a wooden spoon, making sure that she didn't break any of the soft vegetables upon contact again. It seemed like any harsh contact with the vegetables broke them into tiny pieces readily. She didn't know whether to worry or not.

Shrugging her shoulders, Minako consoled herself with a sigh, "What's past is gone. Nothing can be done about the past things. Since I'm done with the dish, I might as well set up the table before he comes home." With that, she took the hot pot and put it on the table carefully. She started setting up the table.

"I wonder if he will like my first dish," she thought aloud with sparkling, naive eyes. Her cornflower blue eyes swept across the dark dining room lit with small romantic candles. Minako sighed with a rosy blush at the coming event. 'He would come home from work and say "Honey, I'm home!" Then he would see the living room is dimly lit with rose petals pointing to the dining room. He would follow the path of rose petals and come to see me sitting beautifully for a romantic candle-light dinner. He would be greatly surprised and enjoy the first dish I prepared. Then... then...' she blushed with a dreamy smile and squealed in happiness as she twirled around.

Thus, she waited for him to come. She waited... and waited some more... and soon heard her growling stomach.

She grimaced at it and stared at the door in annoyance. 'When is he coming? I told him to come home soon. He said he will try too!' she thought as she bit her lips and sighed in annoyance.

Her stomach grumbled again. She threw it a look of annoyed frustration and stared at the dish with hungry eyes. 'Maybe one small sip of the curry won't hurt. After all, I should taste it before feeding him,' her mouth watered a bit as she thought, 'yes, taste it to see if it's all right.'

Minako sneaked a cunning look at the door; it stood closed innocently. "Well, bon appetite," she smiled excitedly and took a spoon of curry to her mouth.

The door creaked open suddenly as she froze before the spoon reached her mouth. Her shocked blue eyes slowly turned to the door. There her husband stood with a surprised face at the scene. He soon turned gave her a knowing smirk and strode to her.

She still froze with her mouth open and spoon in her hands and slowly looked up to him in dumb shock. With annoyed eyes, he asked, "Eating without me, Minako?"

Still in her comical position, Minako slowly said "uhh... no my love. I was just tasting it... ya, tasting it to see if it's all right."

Kunzite cocked an eyebrow, and said, "Really, then why don't you taste it? Tell me how it tastes, too." He sat comfortably on a chair and stared at her expectantly.

"Uhh.. yes!" she smiled sunnily and plopped the spoonful of curry into her mouth.

She looked at him. He looked at her. She spit out the curry and screamed in agony. "Ahh! Water! Water!" she shouted and grabbed a jug full of water.

Finally, with her abused tongue sated, she glanced at him only to see him with a peculiarly difficult look on his face.

Kunzite was wet with her curry and had a greatly irritated look that was only disturbed by an amused twitch of his lips that soon turned into hearty laughs at her situation. He laughed and laughed at her before finally calming down. Grinning, he said, "If I didn't laugh, I should be very annoyed, honey."

She pouted in annoyance and turned up her nose and said haughtily, "I wouldn't have did that, if you didn't make me taste it!"

"Make you eat it! Minako, if I ate it, I would have had a first-hand experience of traveling in an ambulance van." He chuckled a bit at her irate blue eyes.

Kunzite finally drew her into his arms and nuzzled in her soft, blond hair. He murmured, "Thank you for preparing this meal, honey! You must have worked hard on it. I really appreciate your thought."

Her glistening blue eyes looked up at him when she said, "I'm sorry for ruining it, Kunzite. I'm glad I tasted it before you did though. You don't have to eat it now."

Kunzite just smiled at her lovingly and embraced her. He whispered to her ears, "Next time, let me cook while you enjoy it, love." Minako just nodded into his chest and sighed at the lesson learned.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunais: My longest drabble so far. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave any comment or criticism.


	10. What Women Want

Quote 80: "What am I doing? She's..." from What Women Want

Characters: Usagi/Mamoru

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rating: G

Word Count: 510

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Is she here?' She thought as she looked in the bedroom. 'No! Here?' She looked in the bathroom. 'No! Here?' She looked in the kitchen.

"Ah! Mamo-chan! I can't find Luna anywhere and it's getting time for the vet's appointment!" Usagi cried to her husband as he searched the pantry.

"Usako! She must be hiding here somewhere. She's so long overdue for her annual vet's appointment that the vet threatened to not treat her if we can't make to this 5:00 appointment. Are you sure you didn't accidentally tell her about the appointment?"

She shook her head, flying her hair in the air. "I was so careful about it to keep it in my mind only that I forgot about till you reminded me." She smiled sheepishly at him.

He looked at her and sighed, 'No wonder, she was watching cartoons on TV leisurely when I came home an hour ago.'

The alarm in his watch beeped suddenly. The couple's eyes grew in fear before they sprang to action. Mamoru fervently told as he opened the kitchen drawers, "We have to search faster! We only have a minute before we have to get in the car and drive to the vet."

He looked back at her to see her looking earnestly into the refrigerator before she smacked her head and cried, "What am I doing? She's not in the refrigerator."

Mamoru couldn't help but burst into laughs at her cute, pouting face. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment while her blue eyes were slightly glassy as she stared at him shyly. She collapsed on the floor, blushing more and more as he laughed on floor.

"Mamo-chan! What are we--"

"Is something the matter?" said Luna as her feline eyebrow raised at the scene in front of her on the floor.

"LUNA!" They screamed as they suddenly lunged at her. Luna yelped and instinctively tried to run away but was caught by her owners' fast reflexes. She tried to squirm out of their hands sensing danger, crying, "Let me go! What are you two doing?".

"Finally! Let's go Mamo-chan. We will late for our appo--"

Suddenly, a phone rang in the hall simultaneously as the clock ding-donged 5:00 PM. The couple stared at each other in growing horror as the phone went into message mode.

"Dr. CHIBA! That's it! You have rescheduled the appointment 30 times now and I can't wait anymore! I even tried to give you appointment when I am on vacation and even that, you didn't have time to make. I can't treat your cat anymore so please find another vet for her. Goodbye!"

The house was silent for a while before gradually the sound of the TV filled the house. Luna watched the TV in all her feline glory, sprawled out in the middle of the sofa with a smug smile on her lips. The couple sprawled out on either side of her, still not believing that their best efforts were wasted away in just a minute. Thus, the energetic evening came to a lethargic end.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunais: A shorter drabble than the last one. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave any comment or criticism.


End file.
